Laços de Guerra - 3ª Temporada
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Tranquilidade é uma palavra até então desconhecida no dicionário de Ambrose Potter. A única pessoa que pode impedir que a situação chegue ao extremo e proteger a Hogwarts e seus estudantes é Albus Dumbledore, mas sua mão esconde uma Maldição Degenerativa, lhe dando pouco tempo de vida.
1. Capítulo 1 - Despedidas e Reencontros

**12 de Julho de 1996.**  
><strong>The Burrow às 22h35min.<strong>

Rony, Hermione e Ginny conversavam na sala, após a ceia, enquanto Fleur ajudava a Srª Weasley a lavar a louça, quando eles ouviram o som de aparatação e o de batidas fracas na porta. Eles se entreolharam entre si.  
>— Está esperando alguém, mãe? — perguntou Ginny.<br>— Eu já volto — disse a Srª Weasley, saindo apressada da cozinha e voltando, logo depois, ao ver o horário — Subam! Já está ficando tarde! E agradeça por eu tê-los deixado ficarem acordados até essa hora. Não discuta, Ronald — acrescentou ao ver que Rony iria reclamar.  
>Os três subiram rapidamente, Rony um pouco mal humorado.<br>— Você também já pode ir — disse a Srª Weasley, tentando soar o mais gentil possível, para Fleur.  
>— Obrrigade — respondeu Fleur, seguindo o caminho dos outros três.<br>Assim que os quatro subiram pelas escadarias, a Srª Weasley abriu a porta da frente, deixando Tonks entrar na casa. Foi para a cozinha rapidamente e voltou para a sala com uma bandeja, onde estavam depositadas duas xícaras de chá cheias e um açucareiro.  
>— Como está, Tonks? — perguntou, colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro.<br>— Você sabe... — respondeu a metamorfomaga, bebericando um pouco da bebida.  
>— Me conte o que está acontecendo — pediu a ruiva, preocupada, enquanto colocava um pouco de açúcar na sua xícara.<p>

**Diagon Alley às 22h35 min.**  
>Enquanto isso, ouviu-se o som de aparatação no beco e três mulheres apareceram na região, ambas usando capuzes negros, que cobriam seus rostos.<br>— Escreverei assim que for possível — sussurrou a mais alta das três.  
>— Não se preocupe, mãe — respondeu Sarah, ajeitando a mala da mala, evitando olhar nos olhos da mulher.<br>— Você é a coisa mais importante para mim, minha filha — disse Marlene, seus olhos lacrimejando levemente — Não tem como eu não me preocupar... Não saia sozinha e tome cuidado.  
>Sarah soltou a alça da mala e jogou seus braços em volta da mãe.<br>— Eu odeio ter que fazer isso — choramingou Marlene.  
>— A Order precisa de você, mãe — disse Sarah, apertando-a mais forte — Ainda mais depois da morte de Emmeline. Eu vou ficar bem...<br>Marlene assentiu com a cabeça, tentando se recompor.  
>— Qualquer coisa me envie Halo — ela acrescentou.<br>— Olha só quem fala — Sarah riu, sem humor.  
>Elas afastaram-se do abraço e Amber permaneceu olhando para a loja chamativa, sentindo se estivesse atrapalhando aquela despedida entre mãe e filha.<br>— Nos vemos 1º de Setembro, Lily — disse Sarah, abraçando-a.  
>— Antes, Susan. Ainda temos que comprar os materiais! — retrucou Amber, finalizando o abraço.<br>— Eu já vou fazer isso logo de uma vez — disse Sarah.  
>— Amanhã. Já está tarde! — reforçou Marlene.<br>Sarah mordeu a língua para não retrucar e concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltar a pôr sua mão na alça da mala e ir arrastando-a em direção a loja. Marlene e Amber permaneceram até a garota entrar na loja, sumindo de vista. Então, a mais velha pegou a mão de Amber e elas aparataram.

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes às 22h40min.**  
>Assim que Sarah entrou na loja, sentiu o seu humor melhorar. A loja já estava vazia, havia passado da hora de fechar, mas mesmo assim dava para perceber que a atmosfera colorida do local.<br>— Olhe só quem veio nos visitar! — disse George, largando umas caixas no chão e correndo para abraçar a amiga.  
>— Se afasta dela, Weasley! — gritou Fred, começando a descer de uma escada que estava apoiada a uma prateleira alta.<br>George continuou abraçando-a para provocar o irmão e Sarah não pôde evitar gargalhar ao revê-los novamente, após a breve visita que eles fizeram a estação King's Cross.  
>— Ao que eu saiba você também é Weasley — retrucou George, por cima do ombro.<br>Quando Fred foi se aproximando, George beijou a bochecha da amiga e saiu correndo sob o olhar fuzilante do irmão.  
>— E serei o único se você continuar assim — gritou de braços cruzados.<br>— Ainda temos mais quatro irmãos e uma irmã — respondeu George, do outro lado da loja.  
>— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes — disse Sarah, abraçando-o por trás.<br>Fred virou-se, beijando-a.  
>— Senti saudades — ele disse, assim que se separaram.<br>— Não fui eu a idiota que resolveu sair voando de Hogwarts — retrucou Sarah.  
>— Eu falei com você antes.<br>— Eu sei. Também senti saudades.  
>— Ah! O amor é lindo! — eles escutaram George gritar.<br>— Licença, vou calar a boca dele — murmurou Fred, antes de ir atrás dele.  
>Sarah negou com a cabeça, divertida, enquanto colocava um fio de cabelo para trás da orelha.<br>A placa da porta já indicava que o estabelecimento estava fechado e as persianas das vitrines já haviam sido puxadas, cobrindo a visão da loja para quem visse de fora. Ela passou a chave na porta, antes de arrastar as suas malas para o fundo da loja, onde estava a porta que dava para o andar de cima.  
>Talvez passar as férias ali realmente lhe fizesse bem...<p>

**The Burrow às 22h40min.**  
>Era a segunda vez que soava o som de aparatação em St. Ottery Catchpole, naquela noite. Se houvessem muggles no povoado, eles já teriam pensado que estava ocorrendo um tiroteio. Mas, dessa vez, eram visitas esperadas para Molly Weasley.<br>Marlene não soltou a mão de Amber até pararem no batente da porta da casa. Ela deu algumas batidas antes de ouvirem passos do outro lado.  
>— Quem está aí? — elas ouviram a Srª Weasley perguntar um pouco nervosa.<br>— Marlene McKinnon trazendo Ambrose Lily Potter — respondeu Marlene, quase que mecanicamente.  
>A porta abriu-se rapidamente.<br>— Desculpe-me, eu quase me esqueci da vinda de vocês! — desculpou-se a Srª Weasley.  
>— Não tem problema, Molly — Marlene sorriu fracamente — São tempos para se ter medo — ela respirou fundo — De qualquer forma, demorei um pouco porque deixamos Sarah na loja, então...<br>Amber surpreendeu-se que a Srª Weasley sabia sobre a estadia de Sarah com os gêmeos e não disse nada, parecia que ela até estava aceitando melhor a escolha de carreira dos filhos.  
>— Entendo — disse a Srª Weasley, sorrindo bondosamente — Não gostaria de comer alguma coisa?<br>— Adoraria, mas eu tenho que ir — respondeu Marlene, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Amber — Deixei para arrumar as minhas coisas em cima da hora. Não queria perder o último tempo que tinha com as meninas.  
>Por fim, ela virou-se para abraçar a afilhada.<br>— Você também tome cuidado — ela murmurou — E cuide da Sarah em Hogwarts.  
>— Você também tome cuidado — repetiu Amber, frisando o "você" — Não vá atrás de Bellatrix. Você é a única pessoa que a Sarah ainda tem.<br>Marlene afastou-se e concordou com a cabeça.  
>— Entre, Amber — disse a Srª Weasley, afastando-se enquanto a ruiva passava pela porta de entrada.<br>— Boa noite, Molly! — Marlene acenou com a cabeça, antes de virar de costas e sair andando.  
>— Boa noite, Marlene! — respondeu a Srª Weasley, antes de fechar a porta.<br>As duas seguiram até a sala.  
>— Tonks! — exclamou Amber, sorrindo para ela.<br>— Olá, Amber — Tonks sorriu, apesar de parecer um sorriso forçado pelo seu estado.  
>— Deixe-me pegar alguma coisa para você comer — disse a Srª Weasley, fazendo menção de ir em direção a cozinha.<br>— Não precisa, Srª Weasley — contestou Amber.  
>— Eu já quase ia me esquecendo! — disse a Srª Weasley, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso de seu avental e estendendo na direção da garota — Dumbledore me mandou para lhe entregar isso assim que chegasse.<br>Amber pegou a carta das mãos da Srª Weasley e abriu-a.

_Cara Ambrose,_  
><em>Creio que lhe agradaria a possibilidade de buscar Harry na Privet Drive 4, nessa sexta-feira, às onze horas da noite. A buscarei em The Burrow às dez para as onze.<em>  
><em>Se não se incomodar, eu gostaria que você e seu irmão pudessem me ajudar com um assunto antes de voltarem a The Burrow. Explicarei melhor quando nos virmos.<em>  
><em>Atenciosamente,<em>  
><em>Albus Dumbledore.<em>

Ela percebeu a curiosidade no rosto da Srª Weasley e lhe entregou a carta para lê-la. Assim que a matriarca terminou de ler, seu rosto encheu-se de compreensão e um pouco de repreensão pelo possível horário que os garotos retornariam.  
>— Creio que poderei me vingar dos meus tios... — Amber refletiu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.<br>— Acredito que seja para convocar Slughorn — a Srª Weasley pensou alto.  
>— Eu acho melhor eu... — começou Tonks.<br>— Fique mais um pouco, Tonks — pediu a Srª Weasley — Você praticamente acabou de chegar.  
>A metamorfomaga concordou, a contragosto.<br>— Eu vou lá conversar com Hermione e Ginny — disse Amber, levantando-se e indo subir as escadas, arrastando suas malas junto.  
>— Eu acho que elas já foram dormir — disse a Srª Weasley lá de baixo.<br>Mas assim que alcançou a porta do quarto de Ginny, ela ouviu vozes femininas lá de dentro. Ela abriu a porta devagar e as vozes silenciaram-se.  
>Ela segurou o riso enquanto arrastava a mala para dentro do quarto, elas deveriam estar pensando que era a Srª Weasley.<br>— Olá! — ela disse, fechando a porta e acendendo a luz, novamente.  
>— Que susto você nos deu, Amber! — reclamou Ginny, jogando o edredom para o lado e levantando-se da cama.<br>— Vocês não sabem nem disfarçar — disse Amber, sorrindo — Sarah faz bem mais convincente do que isso.  
>— Onde ela está? — perguntou Hermione, envergonhada por ter sido pega no flagra.<br>— Loja dos gêmeos — quem respondeu foi Ginny.  
>Amber concordou.<br>— A casa está meio lotada — disse Ginny — Você vai ter que dormir no chão também.  
>— Não tem problema — Amber deu de ombros — Se quer saber, eu até prefiro.<br>A porta abriu-se novamente e as três pularam de susto, mas a Srª Weasley parecia mais preocupada com a acomodação de todos do que com o fato de que Hermione e Ginny ainda estarem acordadas.  
>— Acho melhor você ir para o quarto dos gêmeos — ela disse, por fim — Os quartos estão ficando um pouco apertados com a chegada de Bill e Fleur...<br>— Fleur está aqui? — perguntou Amber, cética.  
>— De qualquer forma, o quarto vai ficar muito apertado com vocês três aqui — continuou com a boca levemente franzida.<br>— Eu não me importo — elas se apressaram em acrescentar.  
>— É melhor assim, mas vocês podem continuar conversando até a hora de Dumbledore chegar — disse a Srª Weasley, pegando as malas de Amber e fechando a porta.<br>— Dumbledore? — perguntaram Hermione e Ginny, curiosas.  
>— Parece que ele quer que eu e Harry o ajudemos em alguma coisa — disse Amber, dando de ombros, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hermione, no colchão dela — Então... O nível de relacionamento de Fleur e Bill está tão alto a ponto de ela conhecer a família?<br>— Alto até demais — resmungou Ginny.  
>— Eles vão se casar — esclareceu Hermione.<br>— Honestamente, não sei como conseguiu conviver com ela por todos esses anos. Ela fica me tratando como se eu fosse criança — disse Ginny.  
>— É o jeito dela... É só você deixar claro que não gosta — disse Amber, dando de ombros.<br>— Eu já deixei, mas ela parece não se tocar — retrucou Ginny, caindo de costas na cama.  
>— Quando vocês a conhecerem melhor, perceberão que ela é legal!<br>— Eu preferia a Tonks.  
>Amber começou a rir da ideia absurda.<br>— Bill e Tonks? É sério isso? — perguntou, ainda rindo.  
>— Eu também gosto muito mais da Tonks — concordou Hermione.<br>— Seria mais fácil a Tonks namorar com Charlie do que o Bill — retrucou Amber — De qualquer forma, eu não acredito que vocês não tenham percebido de quem a Tonks realmente está gostando.  
>Ginny sentou-se rapidamente.<br>— Quem? — ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.  
>— Eu não vou falar! — exclamou Amber.<br>— Hum... Vou começar a ficar mais atenta... — Hermione murmurou para si mesma — Como foram as suas férias? Quer dizer, até agora.  
>— Meio depressivas... Quando você chegou?<br>— Há uns 2 dias atrás.  
>Elas ficaram sem assunto por um momento, até que Ginny provocou:<br>— Confesse, Mione! Você não gosta da Fleur por ciúmes.  
>— Ciúmes de quem? — ela tentou se fazer de desentendida, mas falhando miseravelmente por causa do seu rosto vermelho.<br>Ginny e Amber olharam-na céticas.  
>— Pelas pantufas azuis de Merlin! — exclamou Ginny — Até mesmo a Amber já admitiu e você não!<br>— Eu vou azarar a Sarah! — exclamou Amber, indignada.  
>— Não planejava contar a sua melhor amiga sobre a sua paixonite? — perguntou Ginny, com um olhar inocente e um beicinho nos lábios.<br>— Tá, vai — rendeu-se Amber.  
>Hermione olhou para elas com uma sobrancelha erguida e logo um sorriso apareceu brincando em seus lábios.<br>— Então o que a Sarah estava dizendo desde o ano retrasado era verdade? — perguntou — Você gosta do Oliver?  
>— Acho que "gostar" é fraco demais... — murmurou Amber, sorrindo — Mas voltando ao assunto "Fleur"...<br>— Vai! Desvia o assunto!  
>— Podemos falar em algo que não tenha a ver com a Phlegm? — pediu Ginny, mal humorada.<br>— Ginny! — bronqueou Amber — Por que você escolheu o Dean Thomas para sair?  
>— Ele quem me chamou, na verdade. Eu só concordei — ela deu de ombros.<br>— Você sabe que ele está saindo com você para se vingar do Harry, não?  
>— Como assim?<br>— É óbvio, Ginny! Harry saiu com a Parvati no Yule Ball e o Dean gosta dela — respondeu Hermione.  
>— Eu tô fazendo a mesma coisa com ele — disse Ginny, restando importância — De qualquer forma isso é bom: assim um ajuda o outro e nenhum dos dois fica com a ilusão de se apaixonar com o Corner ficou.<br>— Você mesma disse que o Corner foi correndo para os braços da Chang quando vocês terminaram — disse Amber.  
>— Tanto faz! Pelo menos ele parou de pegar no meu pé.<br>— E a Chang idem. Deixando o Harry todinho para você!  
>Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, a Srª Weasley entrou no quarto.<br>— Amber, o professor Dumbledore já chegou — ela disse, colocando o rosto para dentro do quarto.  
>Amber levantou-se e seguiu a Srª Weasley para fora do quarto.<br>— Até amanhã — despediu-se, vendo Hermione bocejar.  
>— E vocês duas vão dormir. Agora! — disse a Srª Weasley, fechando a porta.<br>— Boa noite para você também, mamãe — resmungou Ginny, de dentro do quarto.  
>As duas desceram as escadarias da casa. Tonks ainda estava lá, mas sua xícara de chá estava a muito vazia e Dumbledore decidira esperar do lado de fora da casa, pois estava com pressa. Assim que Amber passou pela porta da casa, os dois aparataram em Privet Drive.<p>

**Privet Drive às 23h00min.**  
>O professor Dumbledore retirou o Deluminator de suas vestes e o pressionou, fazendo todas as luzes da rua apagaram-se.<br>— Por que tenho a sensação de que não vou gostar dessa visita? — perguntou Amber, para ninguém em específico.  
>— Pelo menos terá a oportunidade de assustar a sua tia novamente — disse Dumbledore, com um olhar divertido.<br>— Essa é a única parte que faz tudo isso valer a pena.  
>Eles chegaram em frente a casa número 4 e Dumbledore apertou a campainha. Amber ofegou ao ver a mão do diretor, que a recolheu no mesmo instante.<br>— Maldição Degenerativa? Com o senhor ainda está vivo? — perguntou ela, assustada.  
>Dumbledore arregalou os olhos pelo conhecimento da garota, nem mesmo Hermione Granger seria capaz de reconhecer tal maldição. Mas ele se recompôs sua expressão a tempo da porta ser aberta, enquanto Amber perguntava-se em que tipo de objeto o diretor andara tocando.<br>— Boa noite. O senhor deve ser o Sr. Dursley. Será que Harry não o preveniu que eu viria buscá-lo? — cumprimentou, sendo educado como sempre, mesmo com as pessoas que não mereciam sua educação.  
>Amber conseguiu ver, pela porta, Harry paralisar a alguns degraus do fim da escada com um telescópio na mão e um tênis na outra. Deve ter deixado para fazer as malas de última hora.<br>— A julgar pelo seu ar aturdido e descrente, Harry não o avisou da minha vinda — disse Dumbledore, agradável — Mas vamos presumir que o senhor tenha me convidado, cordialmente, a entrar. Não é sensato demorar demais à soleira das portas nestes tempos conturbados.  
>Dumbledore e Amber entraram na casa e o diretor fechou a porta após eles entrarem.<br>— Faz muito tempo desde a minha última visita — continuou Dumbledore, tentando começar uma conversa amigável — Devo dizer que seus agapantos estão bem floridos.  
>Vernon Dursley continuava calado, observando furioso ao homem, sem perceber a presença da sobrinha na sala.<br>— Ah, boa noite, Harry — cumprimentou Dumbledore, desistindo da conversa com Dursley — Ótimo, ótimo.  
>— Não quero ser grosseiro... — começou Vernon, acordando de seu estado de torpor.<br>— ...Contudo, a grosseria ocidental ocorre com alarmante freqüência — finalizou Dumbledore, seriamente — É melhor não dizer nada, meu caro. Ah, e esta deve ser Petúnia.  
>Curiosa pelo visitante inesperado, Petúnia Dursley havia aberto a porta da cozinha. Seu rosto expressava grande choque e certo medo, principalmente ao perceber a presença da sobrinha.<br>— Albus Dumbledore — apresentou-se, desnecessariamente — Temos nos correspondido, é claro.  
>Pela expressão de Harry, essa lembrança parecia diverti-lo e Amber olhou-o curiosa.<br>— E esse deve ser o seu filho Dudley, não? — perguntou, vendo Dudley pôr a cabeça para fora, curioso pelo silêncio da casa, talvez.  
>"Desista, Dumbledore. Os Dursley jamais serão gentis com um bruxo. Não conseguem ser agradáveis nem com o próprio sobrinho" pensou Amber, lançando um olhar de pena ao primo.<br>Esse não tinha culpa de ter pais tão ignorantes quanto os que ele tinha e, pelo que ela soube, ele também havia dado de cara com os dementors, e ela sabia o quanto isso era uma sensação desagradável.  
>— Posso presumir que os senhores tenham me convidado a sentar em sua sala de estar? — sugeriu Dumbledore, quando eles não disseram nada. Agradáveis como sempre...<br>Dudley afastou-se rapidamente quando Dumbledore passou pela porta da sala de estar. Harry e Amber logo o seguiram.  
>— Não vamos embora, professor? — Amber não surpreendeu-se ao perceber a ansiedade na voz de Harry.<br>— Certamente, mas primeiro há umas questões que precisamos discutir. E preferia não fazer isto ao ar livre. Por isso, vamos abusar da hospitalidade dos seus tios por mais uns minutinhos — respondeu Dumbledore.  
>— E como vão!<br>Os Dursley entraram na sala, apenas para marcar presença.  
>— É. Abusaremos — disse Dumbledore, simplesmente.<br>Então ele sacou a varinha rapidamente fazendo o sofá arremessar-se para a frente, derrubando os Dursley em cima dele, logo depois o móvel voltou ao normal.  
>— E é melhor fazermos isso com conforto — completou.<br>— Professor... que aconteceu com sua...? — Harry perguntou, olhando para a mão do diretor.  
>— Mais tarde, Harry — respondeu Dumbledore, desviando o assunto — Sente-se, por favor. Você também, Amber.<br>— Visivelmente é um assunto dirigido apenas a Harry, portanto irei lá para cima terminar de arrumar as malas de certo atrasado, pois aposto que o mesmo não as terminou — disse Amber, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão e pegando o telescópio e tênis das mãos do garoto, que ficou envergonhado. O diretor observou os dois visivelmente divertido.  
>Petúnia parecia relutante a deixar uma bruxa andando livremente pela casa, mas um olhar atravessado da garota a fez encolher-se no sofá, sem dizer uma só palavra.<br>Vernon a olhou de soslaio, mas, por fim, considerou o diretor maior ameaça do que uma garota de 15 anos.  
>Amber subiu rapidamente as escadas e reconheceu o quarto de Harry ao ver Hedwig presa a gaiola, em cima da mesa. Visivelmente foi a única atitude que o irmão tomou para a viagem. Ela negou com a cabeça, divertida.<br>Ela retirou todos os itens de dentro da mala, a conversa lá embaixo demoraria e ela não queria ficar olhando para as paredes. Tudo estava jogado de qualquer jeito. Ela dobrou todas as roupas e colocou cada item, de modo que tudo coubesse. Quando terminou, acariciou Hedwig com o dedo, até ouvir gritos lá embaixo. Então decidiu conferir o que estava acontecendo.  
>— O que está...? — ela parou — Ah! Kreacher!<br>Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para cima.  
>— Já estamos terminando — disse Dumbledore, em voz alta, para ela ouvir.<br>Ela não desceu até que Harry entrou no quarto, olhando surpresa para o malão já pronto.  
>— Sabe, eu joguei algumas coisas... — ele começou, constrangido.<br>— Embaixo da cama, embaixo da tábua de madeira do chão, dentro do armário... — enumerou Amber, divertida, parando de acariciar a cabeça de Hedwig — Você e Sarah deveriam competir para ver quem consegue ser mais desorganizado.  
>Harry deu um sorriso envergonhado, pegando a gaiola de Hedwig e o malão na outra mão.<br>— Ela continua com raiva de mim? — perguntou Harry, enquanto eles desciam as escadas.  
>— Vai superar — respondeu Amber — É a primeira vez que você vai comemorar o aniversário fora daqui?<br>— É — disse Harry, simplesmente, parecendo feliz por isso — Comemoraremos juntos.  
>Eles entraram na sala de estar.<br>— Fico feliz de estarem pondo o papo em dia, mas creio que terão tempo o suficiente para isso depois — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo amigavelmente para os gêmeos bivitelinos, logo depois se dirigiu aos Dursley — Uma última coisa, então. Como os senhores sem dúvida sabem, dentro de um ano Harry atinge a maioridade...  
>— Não — interrompeu Petúnia.<br>— Perdão? — perguntou Dumbledore, aparentemente não sabendo que a maioridade muggle é de 18 anos.  
>— Não. Ele é um mês mais novo que o Dudley, e meu filho só vai fazer dezoito anos daqui a dois anos — para a irmã de uma bruxa, ela sabia bem pouco sobre o mundo do qual ela secretamente desejou fazer parte, um dia.<br>— Ah! Mas, no mundo dos bruxos, atingimos a maioridade aos dezessete — "que absurdo" Vernon resmungou, mas Dumbledore fingiu que não escutou.  
>Então, o diretor fez um discurso sobre a volta de Voldemort, mas logo depois começou a dar uma bronca sobre o modo que trataram Harry durante todos esses anos e, por fim, pediu para que eles deixassem que Harry voltasse para a casa mais uma vez, no verão seguinte, antes que ele completasse dezessete anos.<br>— Bem, está na hora de irmos andando — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se — Até a próxima.  
>Os irmãos seguiram o diretor até o hall, que pediu para que Harry pegasse sua capa da invisibilidade e, logo depois, mandou a mala e a gaiola dele para The Burrow.<br>Então Dumbledore disse mais uma de suas frases profundas de efeito e os três foram caminhando para longe do número 4.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Conhecendo o novo professor

**12 de Julho de 1996 às 23:40.**  
>Era difícil para Amber estar fora do colégio com o homem que impediu-a de estudar em Hogwarts desde o seu primeiro ano, que levou seu irmão para os Dursley... Ela não demonstrava explicitamente o rancor que sentia por estes acontecimentos, mas ela quase nunca conversava com o diretor, ao contrário de Harry.<br>Mas, ao que parece, o bruxo percebeu que ela poderia ser importante para a guerra. Amber odiava a sensação de estar agindo como um peão, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não havia ninguém que Voldemort temesse mais do que ele. Outra coisa era que ela não conseguia guardar raiva de alguém por tanto tempo. O diretor havia errado muitas vezes, mas ela entendia o seu desespero, o desespero de todos para se livrar de Voldemort de uma vez por todas.  
>Dumbledore estava animado para chegar... Seja lá onde eles estavam indo. Mas com que a Srª Weasley disse, provavelmente, seria para algum lugar onde pudessem encontrar Slughorn.<br>Em certa ocasião, Marlene já lhe contara sobre o professor, mas o que confundia Amber era que Slughorn era professor de Potions e ela não sabia o que pensar sobre isso... Talvez o professor também fosse especializado em Defense Against the Dark Arts. Talvez o professor Snape tivesse sido demitido e,além de procurar um professor para DADA, também precisava procurar um professor par Potions. Tinha que ser alguma das duas, porque a última opção não a agradava muito.  
>Apesar do que Dumbledore ou o próprio Snape diziam, ele era um Death Eater.<br>Mantenha a sua varinha à mão, Harry disse Dumbledore, animado, interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva.  
>Mas pensei que não tinha licença para usar magia fora da escola, professor disse Harry.<br>Na verdade, pode se não for detectado murmurou Amber, mas foi escutada da mesma forma Tem alguns pais que não deixam, como a Srª Weasley, mas tem outros que permitem que os filhos pratiquem durante o recesso escolar. O Ministério só detecta magia em volta de bruxos menores deidade, se você morar em uma residência muggle sem nenhuma outra presença bruxa, receberá advertência.  
>Eles não detectam elfos domésticos Harry lembrou-se de suas férias após o primeiro ano.<br>Mas se você morar em uma residência bruxa como os Weasley... Jamais poderão provar que foi você finalizou Amber, dando de ombros.  
>Você percebeu que está se entregando na frente do diretor? brincou Harry.<br>Eu fico extremamente curioso para saber como o Ministério não detecta suas atividades incomuns*, senhorita Potter disse Dumbledore, divertido.  
>Não é como se eu fizesse sempre. Ainda mais no meio de um bairro muggle Amber deu de ombros, um pouco envergonhada Onde vamos que possivelmente teremos que usar contra-feitiços ou contra-maldições?<br>Qualquer lugar, atualmente, precisará que mantenhamos as varinhas em punho. Mesmo assim, duvido que vão precisar respondeu Dumbledore.  
>Por quê? perguntou Harry.<br>Porque estarão comigo disse Dumbledore, simplesmente.  
>O senhor não respondeu a minha pergunta resmungou Amber, fazendo o diretor rir levemente.<br>Aqui está bom.  
>O bruxo pareceu bruscamente no final da Privet Drive.<br>Naturalmente, vocês ainda não passaram no teste de aparatação, não é? perguntou.  
>Não. Pensei que precisava ter dezessete anos respondeu Harry.<br>Amber não respondeu, Marlene já a ensinara a aparatar, para algum caso de emergência. De qualquer forma, seguia sem ter a autorização oficial do Ministério para fazê-lo.  
>Precisa. Então, segure com força no meu braço. No esquerdo, se não se importar... Você deve ter reparado que o braço com que seguro a varinha está um pouco sensível no momento.<br>Esse é o eufemismo do século pensou Amber, segurando a mão de Harry.  
>Bem, então vamos.<br>Tudo em volta deles escureceu. A impressão que passava para quem aparatava pela primeira vez era que estava sendo puxado para todos os lados, não dava para respirar direito, pois era como se estivesse se espremendo por um tubo de ferro, todas as partes do seu corpo estavam retornando para dentro.  
>Não era uma sensação agradável, mas, ao menos era um modo de locomoção mais rápida. Amber manteve apertando a mão do irmão, desconfiava que era a primeira vez que ele aparatava. Harry respirou fundo, mas não vomitou (ainda bem) nem nada. Ele parou por alguns segundos, então olhou em volta, percebendo finalmente que tinha aparatado.<br>Como você é lerdo! murmurou Amber, soltando sua mão da dele.  
>Você está bem? perguntou Dumbledore Leva algum tempo para acostumar com a sensação.<br>Estou ótimo respondeu Harry, esfregando as orelhas Mas acho que prefiro as vassouras.  
>Dumbledore sorriu, ajeitando a capa em volta do pescoço, e Amber revirou os olhos. Não era apenas na aparência que Harry agia como um Potter.<br>Vamos por aqui disse Dumbledore, passando por uma estalagem vazia e algumas casas Agora, me diga, Harry, a sua cicatriz... Tem doído?  
>Não respondeu Harry, esfregando a cicatriz e tenho me perguntado o porquê. Pensei que iria arder o tempo todo, agora que Voldemort está recuperando o poder.<br>Já eu pensei o contrário disse Dumbledore, satisfeito Lord Voldemort finalmente percebeu como é perigoso o acesso que você tem tido aos pensamentos e emoções dele. Imagino que agora esteja usando a Occlumency contra você.  
>Os papéis se inverteram riu Amber, a cena de Voldemort com medo era algo que lhe agradava.<br>Por mim, tudo bem Harry deu de ombros.  
>Eles continuaram caminhando por um tempo, até que Harry decidiu fazer a mesma pergunta que Amber.<br>Professor? chamou.  
>Harry? respondeu Dumbledore.<br>Hã... Onde é que nós estamos exatamente?  
>No encantador povoado de Budleigh Babberton.<br>Amber bufou. Quando era Harry quem perguntava, ele respondia.  
>E o que estamos fazendo aqui? tornou a perguntar.<br>Convencer certo professor a voltar? arriscou Amber.  
>Exatamente respondeu Dumbledore Estamos novamente desfalcados de um funcionário no nosso corpo docente.<br>Espere um pouco, professor! interrompeu Slughorn é professor de Potions.  
>Sim confirmou.<br>Ele vai ensinar Defense Against the Dark Arts? perguntou o que estava lhe deixando curiosa desde que a Srª Weasley deixou escapar sobre o professor.  
>Bem, veremos isso em 1º de Setembro, não é mesmo? disse misterioso.<br>Ele tá testando a minha paciência, só pode pensou Amber.  
>Como vamos ajudar o senhor? perguntou Harry, quando percebeu que Amber não insistiria no assunto.<br>Ah, acho que encontraremos uma maneira. À esquerda aqui.  
>Amber duvidou que Dumbledore estivesse contando com o improviso. Certamente, eles já tinham um papel. Eles continuaram andando por uma rua estreita e repleta de casas com janelas escuras.<br>Professor, por que não aparatamos diretamente na casa do seu ex-colega? perguntou Harry.  
>Um pouco de noção lhe faria bem, irmãozinho pensou Amber.<br>Porque seria tão grosseiro quanto derrubar a porta da casa a pontapés respondeu Dumbledore A cortesia exige que demos aos colegas bruxos a oportunidade de nos negar entrada. Em todo caso, a maioria das casas bruxas são magicamente protegidas de pessoas indesejáveis de aparatarem. Em Hogwarts, por exemplo...  
>... Não se pode aparatar nos prédios nem nos terrenos disse Harry, rapidamente Foi a Hermione Granger quem me disse.<br>Aula prática com o tio Dumby pensou Amber, antes de se horrorizar Merlin! Eu estou pensando igual a Sarah.  
>E está certa. Viremos à esquerda outra vez.<br>Você já deve estar cansado de ouvir a Hermione dizer isso disse Amber, divertida.  
>O relógio da igreja badalou, indicando que já era meia-noite. Enquanto Amber estava ficando cansada por causa do horário, Harry parecia estar mais acordado do que nunca.<br>Professor, eu li no Daily Prophet que Fudge foi demitido... começou Harry.  
>É verdade confirmou Dumbledore.<br>Bem, o que poderíamos esperar? disse Amber Você o avisou que isso poderia acontecer, professor.  
>Sim, mas Fudge estava tomado pelo pânico de perder o cargo disse Dumbledore.<br>Como Percy lembrou-se Harry.  
>Foi substituído, e tenho certeza que você também leu isso, por Rufus Scrimgeour, que costumava chefiar a Seção dos Aurores continuou o diretor.<br>Ele é... O senhor acha que ele é bom? perguntou Harry.  
>Uma pergunta interessante. Sem dúvida, ele é competente. Mais decidido e energético do que Cornelius...<br>Mesmo depois do que lhe fez, ainda o chama pelo primeiro nome pensou Amber.  
>Harry e Dumbledore continuaram conversando sobre o novo ministro, o Daily Prophet e o folheto que receberam junto do jornal, falando sobre as medidas de segurança.<br>Depois de mais alguns minutos, ela percebeu que eles aproximavam-se de uma casinha de pedra muito bem cuidada, com um jardim em volta. Ela também percebeu o estado da porta, arrancada das dobradiças, ao pararem em frente ao portão. Harry estava distraído e colidiu com Dumbledore.  
>Que lástima! Que lástima! exclamou Dumbledore, inicialmente preocupado, mas Amber revirou os olhos para a situação.<br>O diretor olhou para todos os ângulos da rua deserta, antes de sussurrar:  
>Peguem a varinha e me sigam.<br>Amber puxou a varinha do bolso, apesar de ter uma leve desconfiança de que não estava acontecendo nada, não iria se arriscar. Eles entraram rápida e lentamente para dentro da casa. A varinha do diretor acendeu-se, iluminando o corredor, eles seguiram até a porta aberta à esquerda do corredor estreito.  
>Toda a sala estava destruída: um relógio derrubado, o mostrador estilhaçado, o pêndulo jogado; o piano virado de lado e todas as teclas espalhadas pelo chão; o lustre havia caído; os enchimentos das almofadas escapando pelas laterais; cacos de vidro e louça cobriam o chão como se fossem um tapete. As paredes estavam cobertas por manchas vermelho-escuras.<br>Amber poderia reconhecer a substância de longe, mesmo sendo rara, ela aproximou-se sob a respiração um pouco ofegante do irmão e passou o dedo por cima, estudando a substância com os dedos e cheirando-a.  
>Sangue de dragão disse.<br>Dumbledore que estava falando com Harry, olhou rapidamente para ela, registrando o que ela havia dito.  
>Não deveria estar surpreso Amber sussurrou.<br>Ele caminhou pela sala de estar, procurando por mais alguma coisa que confirmasse a suspeita de que ninguém havia atacado a Slughorn. Já havia descartado a opção dos Death Eaters, já que a marca negra não estava pairando sobre a casa. Harry o seguia de perto.  
>Talvez tenha havido uma luta... E o levaram embora, professor? sugeriu Harry.<br>E o que explica o sangue de dragão nas paredes, Harry? perguntou Amber, descartando rapidamente a ideia.  
>Dumbledore parou, espiando atrás de uma poltrona excessivamente estofada e tombada de lado.<br>Eu acho que não ele trocou um olhar com Amber.  
>O senhor quer dizer que ele... começou Harry, atento ao olhar que eles haviam trocado.<br>Ainda está por aqui? Isto mesmo.  
>Então, o diretor avançou, enfiando a ponta da varinha no assento da poltrona, fazendo-a gritar.<br>Ai!  
>Boa noite, Horace cumprimentou Dumbledore, tornando a se erguer.<br>Amber aproximou-se do irmão para fechar a sua boca que estava escancarada.  
>Seis anos no mundo mágico e você ainda não se acostumou? perguntou, divertida.<br>Acho que nunca vou me acostumar disse Harry, em resposta.  
>O professor Slughorn estava deitado, no exato lugar onde a poltrona estava, massageando o baixo ventre, olhando quase chorando de dor para Dumbledore.<br>Não precisava enfiar a varinha com tanta força reclamou, levantando-se Doeu.  
>O professor era exatamente como Marlene havia lhe descrito: tão baixo que mal alcançava o queixo do diretor, gordo, careca e com bigode, lembrando ligeiramente um leão marinho. Vestia um roupão cor de vinho sobre um pijama de seda lilás.<br>Que foi que me denunciou? resmungou, ainda esfregando o baixo ventre.  
>Meu caro, Horace disse Dumbledore, divertindo-se Se realmente os Death Eaters lhe tivessem feito uma visita, a marca negra teria sido deixada sobre sua casa.<br>O bruxo deu um tapa na testa, ainda não tinha percebido a presença dos irmãos na sala.  
>A marca negra murmurou Eu sabia que havia uma coisa... Ah, bem. Seja como for, eu não teria tido tempo. Tinha acabado de dar os últimos retoques no estofamento quando você entrou na sala.<br>Ele deu um longo suspiro.  
>Quer a minha ajuda para arrumar a sala? ofereceu-se Dumbledore.<br>Por favor aceitou o outro.  
>Amber o teria feito, mas estava começando a entender o que ela e Harry faziam ali. Seus minutos de invisibilidade passariam em poucos segundos e ela queria aproveitar enquanto podia.<br>Os dois viraram-se de costas um para o outro e fizeram um amplo movimento com as varinhas. Os móveis automaticamente voltaram para suas posições normais, o estofamento das almofadas voltou para dentro das mesmas, o lustre voltou para o teto, os livros rasgados consertaram-se e voltaram para a prateleira, as rachaduras e buracos consertaram-se e as manchas de sangue sumiram das paredes.  
>Deve estar curioso para saber que substância era aquela disse Slughorn, percebendo o interesse que Dumbledore olhava para a parede.<br>Na verdade, Ambrose já me esclareceu. Foi um dos fatos que nos fizeram desconfiar que você não havia sofrido ataque algum disse Dumbledore, desviando o olhar das paredes.  
>Slughorn virou-se para perguntar a Dumbledore quem era Ambrose, quando seus olhos passaram para os gêmeos. Amber gemeu, antes de virar-se de costas para examinar os porta-retratos do professor.<br>Oho! disse o professor, surpreso Oho!  
>Este é Harry Potter e Ambrose Potter, como você já deve ter lido no Daily Prophet adiantou-se Dumbledore Harry, Amber, este é um velho amigo e colega, Horace Slughorn.<br>Slughorn percebeu na hora o que Dumbledore estava pretendendo, mesmo que Harry parecesse confuso quanto este disse:  
>Então foi assim que você pensou que ia me convencer? Pois bem, a resposta é não, Albus.<br>Suponho que pelo menos possamos tomar uma bebida? perguntou Dumbledore Para lembrar os velhos tempos?  
>Amber parou no porta-retrato em que apareciam os seus pais.<br>Tudo bem, então, um drinque concedeu de má vontade, passando por Amber para pegar bebida a eles.  
>Dumbledore e Harry sentaram-se nos sofás, mas Amber permaneceu observando aquele porta-retrato. Não importava quantas vezes nem quantas fotos diferentes visse de seus pais, apenas observando suas formas e juntando com as histórias de Marlene poderia ter a imagem completa dos bruxos que eles foram.<br>Ambrose? chamou Dumbledore, provavelmente convidando-a para sentar-se com eles.  
>Ela olhou rapidamente para trás e logo depois voltou seu olhar ao porta-retrato, como se tivesse um ímã. Harry era The Boy Who Lived, não ela.<br>Não, obrigada respondeu.  
>Horace passou novamente por trás dela para chegar onde o diretor e Harry estavam.<br>Tome... ela ouviu-o dizendo.  
>Bem, e como tem andado, Horace? perguntou Dumbledore.<br>Não muito bem. Fraqueza no peito. Asma. E reumatismo também. Não consigo me mexer como antigamente. Bem, é o normal. Velhice. Cansaço.  
>Mas não consigo imaginá-lo fazendo apenas um movimento com a mão e de repente toda a sala ficar no estado em que ficou interrompeu Amber, roubando as palavras da boca do diretor Teve quanto tempo de aviso? Três minutos?<br>Slughorn estava dividido entre o orgulho e a irritação por ter sido desmascarado. Dumbledore deu uma piscadela quase imperceptível a Amber.  
>Dois. Não ouvi o meu feitiço contra intrusos disparar, estava tomando banho. Ainda assim adicionou, decidido a convencer Dumbledore que era incapaz de dar umas simples aulas de Potions o fato é que estou velho, Albus. Um velho cansado que conquistou o direito a uma vida tranquila e a alguns confortos materiais.<br>Você ainda não tem a minha idade, Horace replicou Dumbledore.  
>Toma pensou Amber.<br>Bem, então você também deveria pensar em se aposentar disse Slughorn.  
>Se Dumbledore se aposentasse não teríamos chances algumas contra Voldemort retrucou Amber, em voz baixa.<br>Estou vendo que as reações já não são o que eram disse Slughorn, tentando fingir que não havia escutado a garota, mas estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas.  
>Você tem toda a razão. Sem dúvida, estou mais lento. Mas por outro lado... concordou Dumbledore, dando de ombros.<br>No momento em que o diretor espalmou as mãos, Amber percebeu que ele também estava um anel na mão enegrecida. No choque da Privet Drive só percebeu a cor da mão, não parou para observar o resto, até porque o diretor impediu-a.  
>O anel era feito de ouro e continha uma pesada pedra negra meio rachada. Slughorn e Harry também pararam seus olhares no anel, o professor enrugou a testa.<br>Ele e o diretor logo voltaram a conversar, mas Amber estava atenta à pedra. Ela seria a culpada pela mão do diretor? Se fosse assim, por que o bruxo ainda a usava? A pedra era dura e pesada, como ficou rachada?  
>Imagino que iriam querer que você empregasse o seu considerável talento para coagir, torturar e matar. Você está realmente me dizendo que eles ainda não vieram recrutá-lo? dizia Dumbledore.<br>Por que eles precisariam de outro preparador de poções? Eles já tem Snape! pensou Amber.  
>Não lhes dei chance. Não parei de viajar nesse último ano. Nunca me demoro mais de uma semana no mesmo lugar respondeu Slughorn, meio hostil. Isso explicava Mudo Ed uma casa de muggle para outra, os donos desta casa estão de férias nas Ilhas Canárias. Tem sido muito agradável, terei pena de partir. É bem fácil uma vez que se aprende, um simples feitiço paralisante nesses absurdos alarmes que usam em vez de bisbilhoscópios garante que os vizinhos não vejam ninguém entrar carregando um piano.<br>Engenhoso. Mas está me parecendo muito cansativo para um velhote incompetente e alquebrado que procura uma vida calma. Agora, se você retornasse a Hogwarts...  
>Amber voltou a perder-se em seus pensamentos confusos, enquanto contornava o ornamento do porta-retrato com a mão. Então seus pensamentos saíram do anel para Oliver, novamente. Isso estava ocorrendo com muita freqüência. Não queria nem pensar como seriam nas aulas se ficasse se desconcentrando dessa forma.<br>Então foi isso que ela fez? Que mulher idiota! Jamais gostei dela disse Slughorn.  
>O professor parecia quase a vontade com o diretor, mesmo que a causa pela qual ele estivesse ali o impedisse de ficar menos alerta.<br>Era idiotice pensar que Dumbledore seria capaz de expulsar Umbridge de Hogwarts como Peeves fez.  
>Harry riu baixinho com o que Slughorn disse, fazendo os dois homens lembrassem de sua presença.<br>Desculpem ele disse, apressado. Por que ele tinha essa mania de pedir desculpas por tudo? É que... Eu também não gostava dela.  
>Você e todo mundo retrucou Amber.<br>Dumbledore levantou-se rapidamente, nem parecia ter cento e sei lá quantos anos.  
>Você já está indo? perguntou Slughorn, esperançoso, como se Dumbledore desistisse tão facilmente.<br>Não, será que eu poderia usar o seu banheiro? perguntou Dumbledore educadamente, mesmo que o banheiro não fosse exatamente do ex-professor.  
>Ah disse desapontado Segunda porta à esquerda, seguindo pelo corredor.<br>Amber teve vontade de xingar, era evidente que Dumbledore estava tentando usar o seu irmão como forma de convencer o professor a retornar a Hogwarts. Assim que a porta da sala fechou-se, o ambiente ficou silencioso.  
>Logo em seguida, Slughorn levantou-se perdido, lançando um olhar rápido para Harry, antes de dirigir-se para perto da lareira e virar de costas para se aquecer.<br>Não pense que não sei por que ele os trouxe até aqui disse bruscamente.  
>Amber, finalmente, afastou-se da prateleira onde jaziam os portas-retratos e andou até ficar atrás do sofá onde o irmão estava sentado.<br>O professor observou o rosto de Harry atentamente.  
>Você se parece muito com o seu pai ele parecia não saber como começar a conversa.<br>É o que dizem.  
>Exceto nos olhos. Você tem...<br>Os olhos de minha mãe, eu sei.  
>Amber deu-lhe um leve aperto no ombro, mas entendia a sua irritação. O professor observou-a atentamente pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala e empalideceu levemente.<br>Enquanto você... começou.  
>Não tenho os olhos do meu pai interrompeu Amber, dando um leve sorriso de lado.<br>Era uma piada interna que ela, Sarah e Marlene tinham desde que as comparações começaram. Também com Harry, desde que ele descobriu no verão que passaram na Noble Ancient House of Black. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha a ela como se dissesse: Eu não posso, mas você pode?  
>Eu quase não acreditei quando li o Daily Prophet do ano passado continuou o professor, tentando estender o assunto Quando vi a foto, podia jurar que estava vendo a foto de sua mãe.<br>Havia foto? Agora ela realmente se arrependia de não ter lido a matéria. Como Skeeter conseguia tirar foto estando na forma de um besouro? Ela pediu ajuda a algum aluno da Slytherin?  
>Um professor não devia ter alunos favoritos...<br>... Mas você tinha vários. Deveria contar isso a Snape completou-o mentalmente.  
>... Mas ela era um dos meus. Sua mãe. Lily Evans. Uma das mais inteligentes a quem lecionei. Viva, sabe. Uma menina encantadora. Eu costumava dizer a ela que deveria ter ido para a minha casa. E, sabe, costumava me dar resposta petulantes.<br>A quem isso me lembra? murmurou Harry, mas foi escutado da mesma forma.  
>Você retrucou Amber, sentindo seu rosto ficar quente.<br>Qual era a sua casa? perguntou Harry, ignorando-a.  
>Eu era o diretor da Slytherin. Ah, vamos disse Slughorn, ao ver a expressão de Harry Não deixe que isso o influencie contra mim! Vocês devem ser da Gryffindor como ela, não? É, em geral, está no sangue. Mas nem sempre. Já ouviu falar de Sirius Black? Deve ter ouvido... Tem sido notícia de...<br>O senhor poderia, por favor, mudar de assunto? interrompeu Amber.  
>Slughorn pareceu surpreso e curioso com o pedido da menina.<br>Como era professor dos nossos pais, deve saber que Sirius era um grande amigo do nosso pai. Este é um assunto delicado continuou.  
>É, todos pensavam que ele era o culpado por... disse Slughorn.<br>Nem todos disse Amber.  
>Me desculpem disse Slughorn, parecendo entender e tentou apaziguar a situação De qualquer forma, toda a família dele era da minha casa, mas ele acabou na Gryffindor. Estranho como essas coisas acontecem, não? Sua mãe, naturalmente, nasceu muggle. Não consegui acreditar quando soube. Eu achava que devia ser puro-sangue, era tão inteligente!<br>Uma das minhas melhores amigas é muggle e é uma das melhores alunas da nossa série interviu Harry, pegando a mão da irmã por cima do ombro e apertando-a levemente.  
>Engraçado como isso às vezes acontece, não é?<br>Não acho.  
>O professor pareceu por fim perceber o seu tom frio. Ele não estava conseguindo a simpatia dos irmãos.<br>Você não deve pensar que sou preconceituoso! Não, não e não! Não acabei de dizer que sua mãe foi uma das minhas alunas favoritas? E tive também Dirk Creswell, uma série acima, agora chefe da Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, naturalmente, outro muggle, um estudante muito bom que ainda hoje me passa excelentes informações sobre o que acontece internamente no Gringotts!  
>Ele parecia satisfeito por ter ensinado a ele, como Marlene lhe dissera: tratava a todos como troféus. Ele apontou para a prateleira onde Amber esteve observando, haviam várias fotos de ex-alunos de Slughorn, além de seus pais.<br>Ele continuou vangloriando-se por Gwenog Jones, Ambrósio Flume e Barnabas Cuffe.  
>E todas as pessoas sabem onde encontrar o senhor para lhe mandar presentes? perguntou Harry, expressando a curiosidade de Amber.<br>Claro que não protestou Slughorn Há um ano que não tenho contato com ninguém.  
>O professor pareceu perceber o que havia dito e hesitou, antes de dar de ombros e entrar no assunto sobre ir a Hogwarts, dizendo que seria como declarar que pertencia a Order of the Phoenix. Isso irritou Harry que, inconscientemente, ajudou o diretor a fazê-lo refletir sobre a proposta.<br>...Não posso fingir que a morte de Amélia Bonés não tenha me abalado... murmurava Slughorn e Amber teve que concordar, ela era uma mulher honesta Se ela, com todos os seus contatos e proteções no Ministério...  
>Nesse momento, Dumbledore entrou estrategicamente (ou não) na sala, assustando Slughorn.<br>Ah, aí está, Albus disse Slughorn, tentando recompor-se Ausentou-se por um bom tempo. Ruim do estômago?  
>Não. Só dando tempo a Harry para te convencer pensou Amber, ironicamente.<br>Não, estava lendo revistas muggles. Adoro as revistas de tricô. Bem, Harry, já abusamos demais da hospitalidade do Horace; acho que está na hora de partir.  
>Era engraçado imaginar Dumbledore aprendendo a tricotar. Harry logo levantou-se, não parecendo arrependido por ter que ir embora, ainda segurando a mão de Amber. Slughorn olhou-os surpreso.<br>Vocês já estão indo? perguntou.  
>Para um homem que antes queria que eles fossem embora... Harry era um perigo. Graças a Merlin não era assim com as garotas.<br>Estamos. Acho que sei reconhecer uma causa perdida quando a vejo disse Dumbledore.  
>Perdida...? perguntou Slughorn, um pouco nervoso.<br>Harry soltou a mão da irmã para fechar o casaco, enquanto Dumbledore recolocava sua capa de viagem.  
>Bem, lamento que não queira o emprego, Horace disse Dumbledore, balançando a mão intacta em um gesto de adeus Hogwarts teria se alegrado com o seu retorno. Apesar das medidas mais rigorosas de segurança que tomamos, você será sempre bem-vindo se quiser nos visitar.<br>Ah... Bem... Muito gentil... Como digo...  
>Adeus, então.<br>Tchau responderam Harry e Amber em uníssono, antes de entreolharem-se.  
>Okay, Harry. Parou! murmurou a garota.<br>Muito bem, muito bem, eu vou! gritou Slughorn, quando o diretor tocou na maçaneta.  
>Então Slughorn seguiu-os até o portão exigindo um aumento de salário e tudo o mais para o diretor que estava sorridente com a aceitação.<br>Muito bem, Harry elogiou Dumbledore.  
>Antes que o irmão pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Amber adiantou-se.<br>Harry não é nenhum troféu, pare de usá-lo como se fosse disse irritada.  
>Mas é exatamente assim que Slughorn trata seus alunos, como creio que Marlene tenha lhe dito disse o diretor, calmo.<br>Desculpe disse Amber, mesmo ainda estando irritada.  
>O que eu fiz? Eu só fui até lá! exclamou Harry.<br>Isso já é o suficiente... resmungou Amber.  
>Mostrou o Horace o que ele tem a ganhar se retornar a Hogwarts. Gostaram dele?<br>Ahn... fez Harry.  
>A primeira vista ele me parece um pouco preconceituoso disse Amber, diretamente.<br>O professor Dumbledore começou a explicar o jeito do agora atual colega de profissão. Era difícil para ela decidir se gostava mais de Snape ou Slughorn. Pelo menos esperava que o novo professor fizesse o seu irmão aprender mais sobre a matéria.  
>Eles pararam diante da igreja e aparataram para The Burrow.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3 - Uma nova semana em Burrow

**13 de Julho de 1996 às 8h00min.**  
>Na noite passada, Amber apenas cumprimentou a Srª Weasley e Tonks (que saiu apressada ao perceber que horas eram) antes de andar apressada até o quarto. Estava exausta! Nem viu Harry entrando no quarto quando caiu no sono.<br>Ela acordou cedo como sempre, era um relógio interior que a despertava sempre por essa parte do dia. Mesmo que tivesse dormido as horas adequadas, ainda sentia seus olhos pesarem de sono e seu corpo clamando por mais descanso. Infelizmente, assim que acordava ela não conseguia voltar a dormir.  
>Suspirou frustrada antes de sentar-se na cama. Então lembrou-se de uma coisa que Dumbledore disse no dia anterior: hoje receberiam a nota dos OWL's.<br>Puta que pariu!  
>Amber levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo para o de Hermione e Ginny. Ao chegar lá, percebeu que o cômodo estava vazio, então desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, de onde pôde ouvir a falação.<br>— Amber! — exclamou Ginny, cumprimentando-a enquanto ela se sentava à mesa — Pensamos que iria dormir fora ou algo do tipo!  
>— Bom dia, Amber. Vou pegar um prato para você — disse a Srª Weasley enrolada — Eu não esperava que fosse acordar cedo.<br>— Eu não consigo dormir até tarde — respondeu Amber.  
>— Que vida triste! — disse Rony, indignado.<br>— Olá, Ron! — cumprimentou Amber, rindo junto com Ginny, enquanto pegava uma torrada — Obrigada e bom dia, Srª Weasley.  
>— Não tem de quê, Amber — respondeu a Srª Weasley como se fosse óbvio — Ele ainda não acordou...<br>— Harry? — Ginny engasgou-se com o suco.  
>— Desde quando ele está aqui? — perguntou Hermione, surpresa.<br>— Chegamos de madrugada — respondeu Amber, bebendo um gole do suco de abóbora.  
>Rony terminou de comer apressado antes de correr para as escadarias.<br>— Rony! Me espere! — gritou Hermione, seguindo-o logo depois.  
>— Meninos! — bronqueou Srª Weasley.<br>Ginny terminou de beber seu suco de abóbora em um só gole e seguiu os outros dois. Amber revirou os olhos e continuou a tomar o seu café da manhã normalmente.  
>Ela viu a Srª Weasley terminando de arrumar o prato, ao lado de uma figura loira.<br>Figura loira?  
>— Fleur! — exclamou Amber, reconhecendo-a e lembrando-se do que Ginny havia dito.<br>— A senhorrite nunque más me enviou carrtas — reclamou Fleur, abraçando-a.  
>— Nem a "senhorrite" — implicou Amber, terminando de comer — Seu inglês está melhorando.<br>— Estou trrabalhande meio perríodo no Gringotts — explicou Fleur.  
>— Parabéns pelo casamento.<br>— Obrrigade — agradeceu e logo depois virou-se para a Srª Weasley pegando a bandeja com o prato — Deixe que eu levo isse, Molly.  
>— Não precisa, Fleur! — tentou a Srª Weasley, mas Fleur já ia para as escadas.<br>Amber balançou a cabeça divertida, vendo a Srª Weasley seguindo-a aborrecida. Não demorou muito para que a loira voltasse a descer sem a bandeja em mãos e sozinha.  
>— Entam... Algun garroto? — perguntou Fleur, astutamente.<br>— Arg! Fleur! — protestou Amber, corada.  
>— Qual o prrobleme? — perguntou — É completamente norrmal se...<br>— Não tem ninguém.  
>— Non é o que parrece... Alies: de onde está Sarrah?<br>— Está aí: por que você não pergunta a ela como está o namoro dela?  
>— Porrque ela non está aqui. Me conte tudo!<br>Amber preferiu contar sobre o namoro de Sarah com Fred do que falar do garoto que ela não tinha certeza se realmente gostava. Por sorte, no momento em que o assunto acabou e Fleur iria voltar ao assunto, a Srª Weasley e Ginny desceram.  
>— Este assunte non acabou — murmurou a meio-veela antes de levantar-se para ajudar no almoço.<br>Demorou um pouco para Hermione descer correndo, ansiosa.  
>— O que houve com o seu olho? — perguntou Amber, enquanto a Srª Weasley pegava um livro para ajudar Hermione com o hematoma.<br>— Eu mexi com uma das coisas de Fred e George — resmungou.  
>— Então acho que nenhum feitiço vai funcionar — disse Amber.<br>— Tem que funcionar! — reclamou Hermione — Não posso ficar com o olho assim para sempre!  
>— Não para sempre, apenas até quando formos até Diagon Alley.<br>— Daqui a um mês e sei lá quantos dias...  
>— Acalme-se! Eu tenho um ótimo livro! — disse a Srª Weasley, abrindo em um capítulo de "hematomas, cortes e escoriações".<br>Isso fez o estômago de Amber embrulhar, lembrando-se do resultado dos OWL's.  
>Quando a Srª Weasley não conseguiu tirar o hematoma, Rony e Harry desceram, e Hermione ficou andando de um lado para o outro ansiosa.<br>— Não vai surtar também, não é? — perguntou Rony para Amber.  
>Ela deu de ombros, sem confiar muito em sua boca.<br>— Você sabia sobre a profecia? — perguntou Harry, em voz baixa.  
>Amber virou-se na cadeira na cadeira para lhe olhar nos olhos.<br>— Eu tentei lhe avisar, mas você não me escutou... — murmurou.  
>— Sarah já jogou o suficiente na minha cara — retrucou Harry.<br>— Não estou falando disso! Eu não podia lhe contar. Eu nem deveria estar sabendo sobre aquilo...  
>— Ah! Desculpe.<br>Eles continuaram conversando sobre os exames; Hermione decidida que foi reprovada. Rony tentando acalmá-la e Fleur se gabando de como as coisas eram feitas em Beauxbatons. Ela precisava urgentemente de um manual de como ganhar a simpatia das pessoas.  
>Então Hermione deu um gritinho, apontando para a janela da cozinha.<br>— Positivamente são corujas — disse Rony, aproximando-se da amiga.  
>— E são quatro — acrescentou Harry, indo para perto deles.<br>— Uma para cada um de nós — disse Hermione num sussurro.  
>Quando as corujas iriam bater na janela, a Srª Weasley adiantou-se, abrindo a janela.<br>O Golden Trio se enrolou todo para desamarrar as cartas. Amber ficou paralisada, olhando para a coruja.  
>Fleur olhou-a e puxou o envelope da perna da coruja, entregando-o para ela. Amber pegou o envelope, mas não disse nada, apenas tentou abri-lo, tremendo de nervosismo.<p>

_**RESULTADO DOS ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS EXAMINATIONS.**_  
><em><strong>Notas de aprovação:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ótimo (O)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Excede as Expectativas (E)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aceitável (A)<strong>_

_**Notas de reprovação:**_  
><em><strong>Péssimo (P)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deplorável (D)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trasgo (T)<strong>_

_**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR AMBROSE POTTER**_  
><em><strong>Astronomy O<strong>_  
><em><strong>Care of the Magical Creatures E<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defense Against the Dark Arts O<strong>_  
><em><strong>Divination A<strong>_  
><em><strong>Herbology O<strong>_  
><em><strong>History of Magic O<strong>_  
><em><strong>Potions O<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spells O<strong>_  
><em><strong>Transfiguration O<strong>_

Amber soltou o ar que nem percebeu que estava segurando e olhou para a reação dos outros.  
>Hermione havia virado de costas e estava de cabeça baixa enquanto Rony parecia quase pular de alegria.<br>— Só não passei em Divination e History of Magic, mas quem se importa — disse alegre a Harry — Aqui... Vamos trocar...  
>Os dois trocaram os boletins e observaram o do outro.<br>— Eu sabia que você ia tirar a nota máxima em Defense Against the Dark Arts — disse Rony, dando um soco no ombro de Harry — Nos saímos bem, não?  
>— Parabéns! — exclamou a Srª Weasley, orgulhosa, enquanto arrepiava os cabelos de Rony — Sete OWL's é mais do que Fred e George tiraram juntos.<br>— Não é como se ter uma loja de logros precisasse de OWL's — disse Amber.  
>— Se fossemos levar pelo lado técnico, eles teriam que ser bons em CMC, Herbology, Potions, Spells e Transfiguration. Dependendo do produto — disse Ginny.<br>— Vou ficar na cola da Sarah esse ano — decidiu Amber.  
>— Boa sorte.<br>Amber e Harry trocaram os pergaminhos.  
>— Olha! Boas notas! — elogiou Amber.<br>— Você prestou atenção no seu boletim, Amber? — perguntou Harry, um pouco hesitante.  
>— Por quê? — perguntou Amber, com medo de ter se dado mal em alguma matéria.<br>Harry murmurou alguma coisa.  
>— Eu não te escutei, Harry — disse Amber, com o cenho franzido.<br>— Você tirou A em Divination — repetiu Harry, olhando-a estranho.  
>Amber arregalou os olhos e puxou o pergaminho de volta, fazendo um drama digno de Sarah.<br>— Não! Não! Não! — gritou — Isso não é possível!  
>— Você o que? — perguntou Rony, cético — Acho que só Parvati e Lavender conseguiram passar em Divination.<br>— Mas eu... Mas eu... — disse Amber, em estado de choque.  
>— Quanto você tirou, Hermione? — perguntou Harry.<br>— Dez "Ótimos" e um "Excede as Expectativas" em Defense Against the Dark Arts — quem respondeu foi Rony — Acho que ela esperava tirar um "O" em todas as matérias...  
>— Vou conversar com a professora McGonagall. Não espero ter mais dois anos de aula com a Trelawney — reclamou Amber.<br>— Não é obrigatório! — disse Hermione — Você só cursa as matérias que quiser.  
>— Você tirou quanto? 6 ótimos, 1 aceitável e 1 excede as expectativas? — perguntou Ginny, apenas para confirmar, enquanto olhava o pergaminho de Amber.<br>— Esqueça o aceitável.  
>Apesar disso, ela estava feliz. Tinha conseguido as notas que precisava para seguir a carreira que desejava, no entanto Harry não parecia tão feliz assim.<br>— O que foi, Harry? — perguntou.  
>— Tirei "Excede as Expectativas" em Potions — ele disse, desanimado.<br>— Eu tenho estranhado desde que descobri que iríamos visitar Slughorn — ela parou, esperando para ver sua reação, mas ele não mudou — Porque Marlene me falou sobre ele. Ao que eu saiba, a escola precisa de um novo professor de DADA e não de Potions.  
>Harry olhou-a com o cenho franzido, antes de lembrar-se da pergunta que ela havia feito ao diretor no dia anterior.<br>— Então... — ele começou, esperançoso.  
>— É possível que não tenha problema você ter tirado E — completou Amber, dando um meio sorriso.<br>— Mas então Snape foi demitido? — perguntou Harry, confuso.  
>— Eu não sei... — disse Amber, sem querer lhe dizer a sua terrível suspeita.<br>Mas ficou feliz em ver que isso fez com que o irmão voltasse a conversar animado com Hermione, Rony e Ginny.  
>Infelizmente, os dias seguintes foram seguidos por notícias de assassinatos, desaparecimentos, seqüestros... Ela pensou em Sarah e ficou preocupada por sua segurança. Também ficou preocupada com Oliver. Nessa época o quidditch seria suspenso, não?<br>Não foi a melhor festa de aniversário que Harry e Amber tiveram, mas pelo menos estavam juntos e isso apaziguou as terríveis notícias que vieram.

**1º de Agosto de 1996.**  
>No dia seguinte ao aniversário deles, receberam a carta de Hogwarts e Harry foi nomeado capitão do time de quidditch.<br>— Isto equipara vocês aos monitores! — exclamou Hermione, contente — Agora vai poder usar o nosso banheiro particular e todo o resto!  
>— Eu ainda não sei como você quis se livrar disso, Amber — disse Rony.<br>Agora que o outro imbecil havia terminado o colégio não havia perigo de Harry sair atrás dele para deixá-lo em um estado que precisaria ser internado no St. Mungos...  
>— Eu não ia ficar nas mesmas rondas que o idiota que tentou me beijar a força — confessou Amber, fazendo Harry ficar tenso.<br>— É o que? — gritou.  
>— Deixa, Harry! Já passou! — exclamou Amber, se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto.<br>— Mas Amber...  
>— Eu sei me cuidar, falou?<br>— Mas ele era maior que você e bem mais forte! Ele poderia...  
>— Mas não fez. Por isso que pedi a McGonagall para sair. Ele nunca mais me incomodou e assunto encerrado.<br>Hermione olhava surpresa para Amber, tentou voltar a tocar no assunto, mas Amber indicou Harry que estava mal humorado.  
>— Oliver sempre me disse que era para você ser o capitão desde o ano passado — começou Amber — Mas suponho que como era o último ano da Angelina decidiram dar-lhe uma chance...<br>A troca de assunto não deu muito certo, mas os três se esforçaram para esquecer do que Amber havia acabado de lhe dizer.  
>— Amber, se aquele garoto voltar a... — insistiu a Srª Weasley, preocupada.<br>— Não se preocupe, Srª Weasley. Ele não era uma exceção como eu, já se formou — disse Amber, tranquila.  
>— Bem, acho que não podemos adiar mais a ida a Diagon Alley — suspirou — Iremos no sábado se seu pai não precisar, outra vez, ir trabalhar. Não quero ir sem ele.<br>— Mamãe, a senhora acha sinceramente que You-Know-Who vai estar escondido atrás de uma estante na Flourish and Blotts? — riu Rony.  
>A Srª Weasley que já estava nos nervos deu uma mensagem clara: "Brinque com isso novamente e não irá a Diagon Alley conosco". Nos dias seguintes, Rony tomou cuidado para não falar esse tipo de coisa novamente... Perto da mãe.<p>

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**  
>— Chegou uma certa casa de uma certa escola para você — disse Fred, estendendo-a para Sarah.<br>Ela tentou pegar, mas o garoto afastou-a rapidamente.  
>— Deixa de graça, Fred! — reclamou a morena.<br>O garoto colocou a carta em cima da mesa e abraçou a garota por trás.  
>— Estou pensando seriamente em te seqüestrar — ele sussurrou.<br>— Eu adoraria — retrucou Sarah, sorrindo maliciosa — Mas você quem não quis que eu viesse com vocês ano passado.  
>— Estávamos tentando ser responsáveis — ele tentou justificar-se.<br>— As coisas nunca dão certos para vocês quando fazem isso — disse ela, dando-lhe um selinho e logo depois se desvencilhando para pegar a carta.  
>— Porra! Chama isso de beijo? — reclamou o ruivo, mas ela ignorou-o, enquanto lia a lista de materiais.<br>Ela suspirou repentinamente triste, enquanto sentava-se em cima da mesa.  
>— Ei! O que foi? — perguntou o ruivo, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.<br>— É a primeira vez que vou comprar os meus materiais sem a minha mãe por perto — disse Sarah, dobrando a carta novamente — Faz quase 1 mês que não tenho notícias dela...  
>George passou pela sala e fez uma careta ao olhar para eles.<br>— Sabe, a gente come aí! Se quiserem transar vão para a cama! — brincou.  
>— Exatamente. É para comer! — retrucou Fred, para logo depois sair correndo, enquanto George caía na gargalhada.<br>— Fred! — gritou Sarah, meio chocada — Vocês são muito pervertidos!  
>— Mas eu não disse nada — disse George, inocentemente.<br>A morena bufou, enquanto descia da mesa.  
>— Sei... — ela murmurou.<br>— E você não pode dizer muita coisa, não é, Black? — retrucou George.  
>— Pena que não pedi a sua opinião.<br>— Ai, meu pâncreas! — eles escutaram o grito de Fred.  
>George fez uma expressão ferida.<br>— Assim vocês me magoam — dramatizou.  
>— Eu vou dar uma saída — disse Sarah.<br>— Vai aonde? — perguntou Fred, reaparecendo na sala.  
>— Comprar os materiais — respondeu Sarah, como se fosse óbvio.<br>— Você não vai sair sozinha — retrucou George.  
>Sarah olhou para o teto, pedindo paciência.<br>— A loja funciona quase 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana... — reclamou.  
>— Eu vou com você agora. O movimento é menor a essa hora, o George toma conta de tudo — disse Fred.<br>— Vai ser um ótimo teste para a nossa nova assistente, a Verity — concordou George.  
>— Eu e Angelina devemos nos preocupar? — perguntou Sarah, levantando uma sobrancelha.<br>— Pergunta idiota — retrucaram os gêmeos.  
>— Só conferindo...<p>

**3 de Agosto de 1996.**

Chegou o dia da visita ao Diagon Alley, todos iriam, exceto Bill e Fleur que ficariam em casa. Amber tinha certeza de que se Sarah estivesse ali, teria soltado um comentário malicioso. Seria a primeira vez que a via desde que ela e Marlene a deixaram na loja dos gêmeos, ela só tinha recebido uma coruja lhe desejando feliz aniversário e um presente simples.  
>Pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado, foi acordada por Ginny que foi delicada ao ponto de não virar o colchão ou jogar um balde de água. Em compensação não foi agradável.<br>— Acorda, criatura! — disse, tacando um travesseiro na cabeça dela.  
>— Sua delicadeza me comove — resmungou, jogando o travesseiro no chão.<br>— Vamos! Temos que ir a Diagon Alley hoje — insistiu a ruiva, pulando na cama.  
>— Se você pisar em mim... — ameaçou Amber, antes de empurrar as pernas da garota, fazendo-a cair de costa no chão.<br>Ginny reclamou de dor, enquanto Amber levantava-se normalmente e pegava uma roupa para colocar.  
>— Isso, ignore a sua amiga. Vou te denunciar por tentativa de homicídio — resmungava, jogada no chão.<br>— Imagine as manchetes: "Ambrose Potter tenta matar Ginevra Weasley" — disse Amber, enquanto tirava a parte de cima do pijama e colocava a blusa — Todos descobrirão seu primeiro nome.  
>— Só o pessoal do 4º ano para baixo que não sabem. A professora McGonagall me chamou assim na minha seleção — disse Ginny, levantando-se — Sofri bullying na minha primeira semana, mas aí os gêmeos me ajudaram a me vingar. Só você e a Sarah se atrevem a se meter comigo.<br>— É diferente. Não falamos para ridicularizá-la — retrucou Amber, que já tinha trocado o short pela calça e estava ajeitando o cabelo.  
>— Vamos, menina. Tem que tomar café da manhã — disse Ginny, pegando-a pelo braço e arrastando-a para fora do quarto.<br>As duas desceram correndo as escadas. Amber caiu no meio das escadas, mas se recompôs depois, fazendo Ginny rir. Sentou-se do lado de Harry, já enchendo o seu prato.  
>— Bill já tirou o dinhere de vocês — disse Fleur, ao tempo que Harry passava uma sacola para Amber.<br>Eles tomaram o café da manhã rapidamente e Amber voltou a correr para o seu quarto e de Harry, já que tinha se esquecido de sua capa.  
>Tiveram que ir em um dos carros do Ministério até Charing Cross, o único que parecia desfrutar disso foi Rony. Os senhores Weasley estavam tensos pelo que os levava a irem assim e Harry estava irritado com tanta segurança, mas Amber agradecia, mesmo que duvidasse que o Ministério conseguisse afugentar Voldemort por muito tempo.<br>Então, ela se lembrou de Dumbledore e conseqüentemente de sua mão enegrecida pela Maldição do anel. Sentia um nó na garganta, precisava falar com Dumbledore assim que chegasse a Hogwarts.  
>— Chegamos — anunciou Ginny, ao tempo que o carro parava em frente ao Leaky Cauldron.<br>Por sorte, quem iria acompanhá-los era apenas Hagrid, que recebeu a Harry com um de seus abraços esmagadores.  
>— Harry! Buckbeak... Er... Witherwings, eu quero dizer, você deve vê-lo Harry, ele está tão feliz de volta ao ar livre — dizia empolgado.<br>— Dá para notar quem é o favorito aqui — murmurou Ginny para Amber.  
>Depois dos cumprimentos, eles entraram no Leaky Cauldron que estava completamente vazio e abandonado.<br>— Toda vez que temos CMC, Sarah fica me dizendo o quanto esse guarda-chuva é gay — murmurou Ginny, outra vez.  
>— Er... Não é o que se espera de um meio-gigante... — concordou Amber.<br>Quando eles entraram no Diagon Alley, sentiram um aperto. O beco sempre colorido e lotado estava vazio e coberto por cartazes de criminosos e medidas de segurança.  
>— Essas medidas são ridículas — murmurou Amber, revoltada.<br>Passaram pela farmácia e Amber pôde ver um cartaz de Bellatrix Lestrange rindo histericamente, dividido ao meio pelo que parecia um Diffindo e ela tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ter feito isso.  
>Demoraram a chegar a uma conclusão sobre a divisão de grupos, já que a Srª Weasley não queria dividi-los, mas o Sr. Weasley a fez entrar em razão e Hagrid acompanhou Harry, Hermione e Rony até a Madame Malkins.<br>Como as vestes de Amber ainda estavam boas, ela foi com Ginny e os senhores Weasley até a Flourish and Blotts que também tinha perdido parte de seu encanto.  
>Não tinha nenhum vendedor para atendê-los, então se viraram procurando os livros nas estantes e prateleiras da loja. Quando terminaram, se dirigiram ao único funcionário presente, que recebeu o dinheiro da compra e eles saíram da loja, segurando os pesados livros.<br>— A cada ano os livros são mais caros — disse Ginny — Sorte que Hogwarts não tem mensalidade ou estaríamos perdidos.  
>— Não reclame, Ginny — repreendeu a Srª Weasley.<br>— O que incomoda mesmo não é o preço e sim o peso — contradisse Amber — Imagine levar todos esses livros nas costas.  
>Eles se encontraram com o resto do grupo e foram até a Farmácia. Amber comprou todos os ingredientes básicos e mais alguns. Harry e Rony deram uma passada no Empório das Corujas e todos foram para a loja dos gêmeos, que de longe era a loja mais colorida dali.<br>Entraram na loja lotada e tentaram se mover para encontrarem os gêmeos.  
>— Mamãe, não pode negar: eles são bons nisso — disse Ginny, observando algumas prateleiras com Rony.<br>— Onde está o Harry? — perguntou Rony, olhando em volta.  
>— Ele e Hermione foram para lá — disse Amber, apontando para frente.<br>Rony deu de ombros, continuando a observar os produtos.  
>Quando entrou no Diagon Alley, pior do que há 1 mês atrás, pensou que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia trazer Sarah para cá, mas ao ver a loja percebeu que não podia ter feito decisão melhor.<br>— Olha só como o Roniquinho cresceu!  
>Amber virou-se rapidamente quando reconheceu o interlocutor, quase batendo a cabeça na cabeça de Ginny, que virou ao mesmo tempo.<br>Morena dos olhos azuis (agora com os cabelos acima do ombro), vestindo o uniforme magenta da loja, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, um brilho nos olhos e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.  
>E ali estava sua melhor amiga, melhor do que nunca desde a morte de seu pai.<p> 


End file.
